falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mongrel (Fallout 4)
Mongrel are canine-like animals that can be found in Fallout 4. Background Dogs come in many shapes and sizes across the Commonwealth. Mongrels are encountered the most often, and are found everywhere. They are usually quite aggressive and will hunt anything. However, some have been domesticated once again by raiders and some friendly settlers for use as attack dogs. Characteristics Biology The appearance of mongrels is drastically different to that of other Commonwealth dogs and FEV-exposed hounds. The adverse effects of radiation has given mongrels a withered skeletal appearance, no common dog nose and almost total hair loss. Their frequent location near places where dogs would have lived before the War suggests that at least some mongrels are actually pre-War canines that underwent ghoulification. Gameplay attributes Mongrels will chase the character and circle around them as they attack. They can be tamed with the Animal Friend perk. Variants Wild mongrel These are typical specimens that are commonly encountered in the Commonwealth. They are mainly seen traveling in packs of 3 or 4, which may include a stronger variant. |level =3 |perception =7 |hp =50 |xp =7 |dr =4 |er =1 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (10 ) |attack2 = |items =* Mongrel dog meat * random loot }} Alpha wild mongrel Stronger In every way than their counterparts, they are usually found with 3 or 4 other mongrels. |level =12 |perception =8 |hp =140 |xp =19 |dr =25 |er =15 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (25 ) |attack2 = |items =* Mongrel dog meat * random loot }} Vicious mongrel Similar in strength to the alpha mongrels, vicious mongrels are typically found in packs of 3 to 4, which may include a stronger variant. |level =12 |perception =8 |hp =140 |xp =19 |dr =25 |er =15 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (25 ) |attack2 = |items =* Mongrel dog meat }} Alpha vicious mongrel thumb|170px A stronger type of vicious mongrel that is seen usually travelling with a few weaker variants. |level =20 |perception =8 |hp =210 |xp =29 |dr =30 |er =15 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (35 ) |attack2 = |items =* Mongrel dog meat * Dog collar }} Feral mongrel thumb|170px A stronger variant of vicious mongrels with higher HP and Damage Resistance. |level =20 |perception =8 |hp =210 |xp =29 |dr =30 |er =15 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (35 ) |attack2 = |items =* Mongrel dog meat }} Alpha feral mongrel A stronger version of their feral counterparts, with higher stats across the board. Their attacks are also stronger than their normal counterparts. |level =30 |perception =8 |hp =275 |xp =43 |dr =40 |er =20 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (50 ) |attack2 = |items =* Mongrel dog meat * Dog collar }} Albino mongrel Mongrels that have albinism due to the high levels of radiation. Their stats are identical to alpha feral mongrels. |level =30 |perception =8 |hp =275 |xp =43 |dr =40 |er =20 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (50 ) |attack2 = |items =* Mongrel dog meat }} Alpha albino mongrel A more powerful version of albino mongrels, with higher health, higher resistances and higher damage. |level =40 |perception =8 |hp =380 |xp =57 |dr =50 |er =25 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (65 ) |attack2 = |items =* Mongrel dog meat * Dog collar }} Rabid mongrel thumb|170px Rabid mongrels are a step up from albino mongrels with the same stats as alpha albino mongrels with added poison damage. |level =40 |perception =8 |hp =380 |xp =57 |dr =50 |er =25 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (65 ) |attack2 =Poison (10 ) |items =* Mongrel dog meat }} Alpha rabid mongrel Alpha rabid mongrels are stronger than rabid mongrels in every way except in poison damage. |level =40 |perception =8 |hp =500 |xp =71 |dr =60 |er =35 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (75 ) |attack2 =Poison (10 ) |items =* Mongrel dog meat * Dog collar }} Glowing mongrel Glowing mongrels are the toughest type of mongrel with lower health than alpha rabid mongrels but higher damage and with an added radiation field. |level =50 |perception =8 |hp =425 |xp =71 |dr =60 |er =35 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (80 ) |attack2 =Rad Field (3 rads/sec) |items =* Mongrel dog meat * Nuclear material * Irradiated blood }} Alpha glowing mongrel Stronger variant of the glowing mongrel, usually the head of a pack of mongrels. |level =50 |perception =8 |hp =295 |xp =15 |dr =4 |er =0 |rr =0 |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (90 ) |attack2 =Rad Field (3 rads/sec) |items =* Dog collar * Mongrel dog meat * Nuclear material * Irradiated blood }} Locations Notable mongrels * Alissa - A mongrel found at the Neponset Park overpass with the corpse of its owner, Evan O'Dood. * Ruby - A hostile mongrel southwest of Hesters Consumer Robotics. Along with Shug and Dando, Ruby will attack the Sole Survivor. Unlike her friend, she is level-independent and will always spawn as a non-glowing mongrel. * Shug - A leveled mongrel accompanying Ruby. Higher levelled characters will see him spawn as a glowing variant. * Wounded dog (aka Mutt, Sparky or Buttface) - A passive female mongrel with wounded legs. The Sole Survivor can heal and name the mongrel. * Rudolph - Mongrel in Holiday Spirits. Notes * Once successfully pacified with the Animal Friend perk, the Sole Survivor can initiate a trade and equip items on the animal, just like Dogmeat. * Mongrels have many of the same animations as Dogmeat, and when idle they can be seen playing with a teddy bear or rolling on their backs. * The mongrels reuse the sound files for the wolves in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Appearances Mongrels appear in Fallout 4. Gallery MongrelsPack-Fallout4.jpg|A pack of mongrel dogs FO4-Mounted-Mongrel-Head.png|A mounted mongrel head Category:Fallout 4 creatures Category:Mongrels ru:Дворняга (Fallout 4) uk:Дворняга (Fallout 4)